Set Fire To The Rain
by Wiz In Training
Summary: But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. JALEX.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

_He _was _in love_ with _her._

Wait a minute, do you even know what I'm talking about?

I'm talking about _Justin and Alex Russo. _Owners of Waverly Substation. _Siblings._

There's a story about them that happened three years ago.

.

.

.

She was _always_ around him_. Always._ Always that one time, he _couldn't_ control himself around _her._

So what was the one thing that he thought would solve his _problems_? (Even for a short time, at least.)

(Drum roll please) Avoiding her.

Yep. That's the only thing he could think of, and the _easiest_ way? (Nah, I don't think so. _Everything _wasn't easy for him.)

Then...  
>Two months.. two months was <em>only <em>the time it took for her not to notice. (Well, he'd be _damned _if she knew _**everything**_)

And one night, she came into his room. (The night when their parents and Max are gone)

"Hey." she closed the door behind her.

He almost jumped in his chair when he heard her voice.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanna talk to you about something..."

"I'm busy." he sternly said.

"What's up with you?"

He just stared at his book, not knowing what to say.

"Justin! Please!"

"What do you want from me?" he asked, still looking at his book.

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

He looked at her big brown eyes, ready to drop out everything. But he stopped himself.

"I.. I.. I can't."

"You're not the Justin I know."

"You don't understand. If you knew..." and with that, he trailed off.

"If I knew what?"

Uh oh. (Even I know that's not a right word for the moment right now, but just go with the flow) This was getting worse than he thought it would be. (Thanks to his big, big mouth)

Y'know, the rightest (Maybe) thing for him to do right now (Slash-the-hardest-and-dangerous-thing-to-do-right-now) is.. wait for it.. admit _his_ feelings.

Think about it. Yeah, she's his sister.. but.. if he told her about _it_, will she be disgusted and lose her trust to Justin? Oh wait.. I didn't think about that..

But somehow, it's the right thing to do. You can't just keep and hold a secret your whole life. You'll just feel like regretting not having to tell *that* person your true feelings and you're like trapped inside a shell forever.

Well, let's just see what Justin will do. It's all up to _him._

"Nothing.." Yey. What a perfect excuse to telling *it* to your sister.

"Justin, I'm your _sister._ You can just tell me what's going on and I'll understand," she said, reassuring.

Every time he would hear the words, 'I'm your sister' his heart almost broke in two. Is this _real _life?

"No. Please Alex, just get out of my room,"

"No way, Justin. Unless you tell me what's going on, I'm not gonna get out of your room." she declared, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Alex, please, get out,"

"No."

"Get out."

"No."

"Get. Out."

"No, no, no."

"GET. OUT."

"NO."

That girl just won't stop.

"ALEX! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Oh no.. this is bad. He _just_ snapped.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" She doesn't care if his brother just swore, all she cared about was to know what the heck is happening to him.

"I SAID YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND EVEN IF I TOLD YOU! IF I WAS YOU I'D GET OUT OF HERE AND SHUT MY FREAKIN' MOUTH OFF!" And then he shoved her.

Wait- DID HE JUST SHOVE HER?

"WHAT THE HELL JUSTIN! DON'T PUSH ME!" She almost slammed to the wall because of Justin. Then what? Break her back? OKAY. I don't like the sound of that. This is waaaaay getting too far.

She fell to the floor, tears starting to fall off her cheek.

Justin noticed this, a wave of guilt starting to wash over him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Alex.. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Alex's words-

"No, forget it, Justin. Just tell me what's going on, and I'll get out of your room." She then started to wipe off her tears.

That girl just won't stop. She's _strong._

And then he turns to nervous mode again.

Suddenly, a thought goes into his mind.

He's gonna wing it._  
><em>

Tell her the whole truth, then run away. Yeah. Just like that.

However, he missed one thing:

He's gotta face the _consequences._

Yup. I'm warning _you._

"You want the whole truth? Okay then. Where will we start.." Technically, he doesn't know where to start, because there's just too many to start with.

* * *

><p>There has to be a part 2 because it's 12 M here. Sorry. Oh and this is my first one-shot (with two parts) And the title came from Adele's 'Set the Fire to the Rain'. I was listening to it, stalking the WoWP archive from the previous 24 hours, came to the one-shot 'His Way Out' and finally got an idea = this one shot. If you think I'm weird about the style of my writing, haha. I think that too :) Please REVIEW! And if you're confused, you can always ask questions :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_"You want the whole truth? Okay then. Where will we start..."_

Yep. You're right with that. He's gonna tell _her._

Y'know, you don't know the real plans of Justin Russo:

Phase 1: Tell her.

Phase 2: She gets disgusted of you and she loses her trust to you.

Phase 3: Just stay there for a while then run away.

(He thinks it's a _simple_ thing to run away, but no. Just no)

Kay, he is smart, but he doesn't know the consequences.

How 'bout we just see what happens to him?

"Justin, you're confused aren't you?" she asks.

"What?" he breaks from his thoughts, hearing her voice.

"Never mind."

Here it goes - he takes a deep breath-

"... Alex.. I'm in love with you." Well, I'm not shocked, since I'm the narrator here and I've heard this millions of times.

Oh, well, he just got to the point. But it isn't the whole truth yet..

She freezes, shocked (More than shocked) about what-her-_brother_-just-told-her.

"Alex.." He holds _her_ hand.

"Don't touch me." She retorts.

"You're a sick, disgusting, freak." She added.

His heart broke in two. He didn't see that coming. (No, he did, he just didn't ready himself) To hear his sister call him that was the second-to-the-last thing on Earth he would want.

And now as she says that, he just wants to run away _more_.

She slams the door loudly, goes to her room.

He's **damned.**

.

.

If he's damned, she's confused. And mad. And shocked. And everything.

.

.

She's crying, her pillow over her head.

.

.

_How could things turn out so complicated?_

**...**

**After two weeks..**

This is it. This is the day, the day he would run away, and let go of _her._ It's up to him about how he would live his life after this incident. For the third time now, I'm warning you, this story has no- oh wait, no spoilers. Patience please.

_**10:30 PM (2 hours and 30 minutes before departure)**_

Dinner.

Alex's not at her usual seat (She _used_ to sit beside Justin, thank you) Max, Theresa, Harper and Jerry are pretty much the only ones talking. Since the incident, Alex isn't her usual self.

**_11:30 PM_**

Justin had already started packing his stuff.. without ANYONE knowing. Even Alex. It was so sick for him. So sick that he's in love with his little sister. The last thing on Earth he would ever need is his sister hating and not ever talking to him again.

**_12:00 M_**

Alex looked at the busy streets of New York City. Well, she was really thinking of her and Justin. What would happen next between them? Will she just keep shutting Justin from her life? First, _you never know._ Second, well, he's _always _part of her life, and will always will be. The thing is, she thinks that Justin isn't part of her life, but no, she's _wrong._

She went back her room, going to sleep. As if she could ever sleep from what's happening _between _them.

_**12:30 AM**_

Justin sat at his desk, getting himself a paper and pen. He's gonna write to her. Apologize to her. But he knows that a simple sorry can't just mend a torn relationship. He'll try anyways..

After finishing the letter, he can't stop himself from crying. A few tears stained the letter; he just can't keep situations like this. It's better for him to leave. He wiped the tears away, bracing himself to give it to Alex.

_**12:58 AM**_

Alex was woken up by a 'Click!'. She stood up from her bed, ready to open the door to see what it was. But she didn't, because of what had been poked out under her door. _It's a letter, _she thought.

She opened it, and read:

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. Call me a sick freak, it's fine. But to see you shut me out of your life.. it's the worstest thing ever. I'm leaving. Never coming back again. Forget about what I said; forget about what happened; forget that I was your brother. You don't deserve a disgusting creature like me. This is the mess I made, not yours. So to end this, I'm leaving._

_Justin_

_Justin.. Justin's leaving? _she thought. _What? No!_

She opens the door quickly, racing in to his room.

No. _He isn't there._

She run outside, seeing _him._

"Justin.. please, don't leave,"

"What's wrong with you now? I thought you hate me," He retorts.

"Please, Justin.. don't leave.."

"I have to." he said, sternly. With that he started to walk to the street.

"Justin! Wait!" She started to run after him but-

**...**

"_JUSTIN!_"

**...**

He crashed onto the road; blood everywhere.

This couldn't happen. No. No. No freaking way.

_Justin just got hit by a car._

Justin Russo.

Student body president. Teacher. Best friend. Son. Brother. And most importantly, the person who was always there for everyone, for _her._

He laid there, quietly. Waiting for Death to arrive.

"Justin, you can't leave us. _You can't leave me,_"

With all the strength that was only left, he smiled,

"No.. I'm not.. gonna leave.. you. I'll be.. up there.. watching you," he held her hand.

"No, no, no.. Justin.. you have to be here, by me, by my side," tears start to fall off her cheeks; the sign of hurt; the sign of _loss._

"Goodbye, Alex.. I-I love you, Alex..." And.. Death was here.

"NO, NO, NO, JUSTIN!" She squeezed his hand. But no. Mourning for someone isn't gonna make it alive, again.

She stopped. She closed her eyes, and said,

"I.. I love you too, Justin.."

.

.

.

Well, that was 3 years ago. Alex Russo now have a successful art studio in LA. I don't know about her love life now. That's none of my business.

Sometimes, stories can't have happy endings. And sometimes, you can only realize you love something only until it's too late. Don't be afraid to find out what life has in store for you. Because that's the way life is. Each person has a story, whether or not he/she ends up in happy endings, they still have a downside too. You fall in love, but you can't be with the person you love. I know it isn't too easy to cope with the pain. I fell in love once too, you know. It took me months only to know that I'm in love. It was too late. But remember this:

Life comes in many shapes. Things sometimes aren't meant for you, because God made something better than that. Happy endings aren't only just for people who has like, the perfect life, but many people who have to suffer everyday because of problems.

* * *

><p>Yep. This is part 2. Sorry for the delay, because my sis just won't get off the computer, and we moved in to another place. I have, only like, 1 reviewer. Maybe next time, I'll try harder :)) At least I got to publish my first ever one-shot.<p>

BYE.


End file.
